Why ?
by migguy-24
Summary: If you receive a fireball full in your face, you should necessarily die. But in the end of war, you have survived. And the only thought you have and your precious childhood memories. OOC. Pov Motonari.


Go watched Sengoku Basara : Judge End (Last Episode) before reading this, guys and girls, please.

Motonari is OOC. (Out Of Charatheres)

Disclaimer : All the characters of Sengoku Basara are at Capcom (one day, I wish to have Mori-sama and Aniki-dono for me. I really love this pairing *.*)

 _Think_

 _"Memories"_

* * *

 **Why ?**

* * *

 _Pov Motonari_

Why ? Why did you save me Chosokabe Motochika? You should have let me die as you said. Why did you save me? Motochika, I lost a lot of people around me, I lost my parents, I lost my brother and I lost my sister.

I lost everything, even this battle. So why do not you let me die if I've made you suffer so much.

I betrayed you, the only one I ever loved so much. I killed your friends, your brothers, I made sure you will be kill Leyasu Tokugawa. I wanted you to belong to me Chosokabe Motochika.

 _I lost the war, Chosokabe just like I lost my very first love 15 years ago._

You remember it ?

You remember how our innocence was spared in the face of war. A little girl with white hair had been presented to me to play with her and I fell in love with this little girl. Unfortunately for me this girl was actually a boy. But I did not care, she / he had been an extraterrestrial i loved him anyway, I was falling in love with you Mototochika.

Do you think that one day we can go back and start all over again ?

I myself ask myself because I did so much horrible thing when I lost all the people I loved. I had no more people besides the little white-haired boy I had loved.

We made a promise _"Whatever happens, we'll always love each other."_ I had sealed my lips with that of the little boys yielding my very first kiss.

I would love to go back and find my very first love. But alas this seems impossible. There is a hatred that grows in this little boy. A hatred that I could not even fix.

I remember the last moment pass with him. I had offered him my whole body and all my soul. I was 10 years old and he was 12 years old. I did not know too much about this kind of thing called 'making love'. I knew nothing of all this before he took me and told me again and again that he loved me and that he would love me until death, no matter what happens.

 _After he finished with me, he had disappeared and I had lost all my feeling._

I had lost all my family and I was not allowed to have friends at home. Unfortunately the guards discovered the relationship I had with this little boy. He had disappeared overnight.

Everyone told me that when I was 15 years old I would climb onto Aki's throne, they kept telling me that I had to forget the little boy and that he was dead. _I knew that this little boy was not dead when I saw him again some years later during the battle between my nation, Aki and that pirate Shikoku._

I almost fainted when I saw that this little boy had become a beautiful pirate in my eyes.

I had recognized you during our first meeting in adult, Chosokabe, you were my very first love. But for you, you seemed to forget me. I was only a vague memory in your eyes... I cried when our first exchange of arms had clashed.

 _You did not even notice my tears._ From that day on, I definitely closed my heart.

Reflecting on several tactics to capture you. _I wanted you to remember._

I wanted you to remember that your first kiss and your first sex madness was with me.

I am that little boy you love and you are the one I love. I recognized you, you did not. I loved you every day that I saw you alive, you no, you hated me. I wanted to keep you by my side, you wanted my death.

If that is my destiny to die in your hands, why do not you do it ? Why do not you kill me ?

The best of suffering, the best of death, is to die in your hands. So what are you waiting for to kill me ? _I'm here, at your mercy. Kill me._ Kill me and release that hatred that is in you.

 _I no longer want to suffer, Motochika._ I wish you would become the one I loved. I wish you were the one who took my virginity.

I would love to go back and save the little boy from the guards who had come to take him.

Chosokabe Motochika, if you do not kill me, you must have a reason and I would love to know her... I would just like to know.

So... "Why ?"

* * *

So ? Review ? Please make a good review. :)


End file.
